ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Much Less Swordfighting
}} Felix purchases winter garb for the party. Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * The Crew of the Mechane ** Bandana Secundus ◀ ▶ ** Julio Scoundrél ◀ ** Andromeda ◀ ▶ ** Felix ◀ ▶ Transcript The Mechane rests in an airship dock. Haley: Sorry I got you wrapped up in my “personal vendetta” encounter, B. Bandana: Nah, I don’t mind none. Bandana: I got a snazzy new dagger, a boatload of XP, and enough of a workout to not feel guilty about shovin’ my face full of waffles. Bandana: I should hang out with y’all more often, ha ha! Andi: I’m glad someone was having fun while I was stuck slaving over a hot engine with a swarm of grubby little gnomes. Bandana: Ah, don’t get your knickers in a twist, Andi. How’re repairs going? Andi: Fine. I told you they’d be done by dawn and they will be. Bandana: OK, then. Carry on, I guess. Andi: Great. I appreciate the permission to keep doing my job, Bandana. Bandana: Captain Bandana. Felix: Hey everybody! Look, I got us all winter gear! Haley: Oh! I can’t believe I forgot we were going to do that! Elan: To be fair, it’s been a long time since this morning. Felix: Oh, I’m sorry. I should have asked before buying them. I just thought…we’re going to the North Pole, and it’s cold up there. Felix: Do you want me to take them back so you can pick your own. Haley: What? No. Who cares about that? One coat is just as good as the next. Elan: Don’t mind her, Felix. She’s just grumpy because someone punched her in the head a lot today. Elan: I, for one, appreciate your efforts to create a strong visual cue to remind everyone that we’re in colder temperatures now. Felix: Thanks. It was really hard to find them in everyone’s sizes and existing color schemes. Haley: Geez, he seems…sensitive. Bandana: He just takes fashion seriously. Felix was Captain Scoundrél’s personal sartorial advisor. Flashback to Felix and Julio on the Mechane. Julio: Time to face the Ogre-Witch of Rupture Ravine! Felix: Captain! I cannot in good conscience allow this! Julio: My gods, man, you’re right! I’ll change immediately. Bandana: Frankly, it’s a testament to his work ethic that he even had time to learn how to fly the ship. Trivia * Elan's comment in panel 5, breaks the fourth wall, pointing out that the strip in which they planned to buy winter coats, #970, while only "this morning" in the timeline of the comic, was published nearly six months prior to this strip in real world time. * This is the final appearance to date of Julio Scoundrél, Dashing Swordsman, sky pirate captain of the Mechane, mentor and father figure to Elan. He taught Elan his prestige class, and later saved the day when the party was nearly defeated by Tarquin. He is listed as the 32nd greatest swordsman of the century and the sexiest man alive by Townspeople magazine. He is currently on vacation touring the outer planes, possibly Arborea. Julio appeared in sixteen strips so far, first appearing in #389. External Links * 988}} View the comic * 417631}} View the discussion thread Category:Godsmoot Preparation